


War's Not Done Until It's Done

by orphan_account



Series: War's Not Done Until It's Done [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Graphic Description, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Slow Burn, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seventh year comes and all the students brace for a war.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, quite a few warnings will be in order.  
> 1\. Depictions of Torture/Aftermath  
> This isn't a happy fic at all. It gets a happy ending and it gets a happy beginning, but this is war and it will stay that way. War isn't happy, I'm sorry to say, but I swear that you'll get your Hamburr and all the other ships I've listed above.  
> 2\. Possible drastic slow-burn  
> And I mean it. This fic mainly focuses on what happens between the dynamic of the ship and how they balance each other out. Besides, it's war. No one has time for romance unless it's a life or death situation.  
> (Wait.)  
> 3\. Character death  
> Again. War.  
> 4\. Graphic depictions of violence  
> So since it's magic, we won't see much blood or gore. But the Cruciatus Curse and other curses/hexes will be quite prevalent and I will twist the universe to fit quite a couple more spells in. I'm really sorry, everyone.
> 
> I think that's all for now! I'll gradually put more warnings in my notes and tags so you can skip chapters where it's needed. Your mental health is much more important than a silly fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

Alexander Hamilton - bright-eyed and excited at the idea of starting his first year at Hogwarts - arrives at King's Cross Station with a burning desire to change the world and to learn inside his spirits.

Aaron Burr arrives with a stoic face and nothing for him except for the clothes on his back and the suitcase full of books and materials.

Alexander bounces about, excitement and curiosity seeping from every word. He talks and he talks, interacting with everything and everyone within the immediate area as his opinions spill out of his mouth without restraint and filter. He butts into conversations that he was never apart of, arguing with other opinions that oppose his own ones and acts like a nuisance.

Aaron stares out of the window of the stationary train, heavy book in hand. He doesn't begin reading until the train starts and he doesn't stop until they arrive, only lifting his head up to mumble a soft 'hello' to the boy with clothes that dangle off of his arms and are clearly too big for him. The boy later awkwardly shuffles out of the compartment, leaving him alone.

Alexander makes friends the moment he steps hesitantly into a randomly selected train compartment: three boys instantly cease all conversations as the small first-year asks if he can come inside. He later finds out that they're all part of a group called 'The Revolution' which complied with only the three first-years. He's introduced to Lafayette (a boy with a prominent French accent and a name too long to pronounce), Hercules Mulligan (a first-year with nice pants and a loud, boisterous voice) and John Laurens (a freckled, first-year with opinions just as loud as him.)

Aaron acquaintances himself with a second-year Ravenclaw named Theodosia Prevost. He sits there and reads his book in the comfort of the train compartment as Theodosia talks his ear off about anything she could think of. Aaron likes Theodosia, and she promises to find him after the Sorting.

He gets called on first by the Sorting Hat. Aaron trudges up to the stage with his head held high and face blank as he brushes away handfuls of short curls that frame his face. He prays to all existing gods to not sort him in the house of Slytherin. He prays and he prays, but his prayers go unanswered as the hat isn't even on him before it shouts 'Slytherin!' loud and clear with all the certainty in the world. Aaron keeps his face blank, but he spots Theo's disappointed face in the crowd and almost loses his composure.

Alexander bounces up hurriedly to towards the stage when Professor McGonagall calls out his name. His short legs run up towards the stool with great and uncontained enthusiasm as he grins widely at the entire student body.

( _Bright mind and opinionated, aren't you? You're not afraid to speak your mind, Hamilton._ The hat murmurs, a tint of amusement in his words. _Ah, muggle-born as well._ Alexander's smile dims when his blood status is spoken. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by the Sorting Hat.

 _That's not to say that you won't do great things, Alexander Hamilton. I think I know where to put you._ )

And no one is surprised when the Hat shouts out Gryffindor.

The first-year cheers loudly, clapping his hands as he strides towards the red and gold table with pride. He sighs in disappointment when neither Hercules or Lafayette get sorted into Gryffindor, but he cheers the loudest when John walks towards the same table.

Aaron keeps his head down and his mouth shut.

He gets through the year spectacularly with absolutely no conflict at all. He keeps his grades high and he his head up higher with no trouble whatsoever, He distances himself from the rest of his house because of his blood-status - and by doing that - he distances himself from the only people that'll ever accept him. Burr destroys every trace of his 'half-blood' status and takes on a lie, whispering the same words - talk less, smile more - until it's all he has left and until it has been imprinted in his mind. And he smiles.

Alexander is the complete opposite. He gets into fights and debates and challenges students and teachers with his words. He becomes infamous and a character to avoid for his heated words and arguments. He wears his 'muggle-born' status with pride, flashing it at every chance he gets just to defy anyone who says otherwise. The adults wonder why he's so mature, why he's so quick to challenge people on their opinions.

They also wonder why he goes home with John Laurens every break instead of his family.

+

Second year is the same, except Alexander becomes even more opinionated (if possible) and as the days go on his words are more careful and his essays more constructed and he becomes even more known. People go to him with Knuts and Galleons trying to bribe him into doing their homework.

(What they got in return is three pages of carefully written complaints on them, given to McGonagall and a detention.)

The years aren't as kind to Aaron.

He keeps up his parents' legacy - becomes the best in all of his studies and takes up Quidditch - and he wears his last name like a shield. Aaron stays by Theodosia, their relationship as friends ongoing ever since first year. She is his saving grace, his rock. He keeps his head down, repeating the fours words with a comma in between because they still aren't as engraved as Aaron would like them to be. He keeps smiling and he finds that it comes as easy as breathing. The Slytherin starts doing the occasional odd favour when he is asked to by others, hoping to gather as many people by his side before his secret is leaked.

(He's afraid. He's terrified.)

+

Third-year comes along an everyone settles down.

Hamilton is still bright and starry-eyed, but he's calmer. He's attached to the hip of John Laurens, the Gryffindor who's matured into a brave and bold young man who isn't as reckless with his actions anymore. Hamilton weaves his words with reason and solid facts and doesn't throw them around carelessly anymore. The muggleborn is still ready to fight anyone who has shitty opinions but he carries them calmly and kept on a leash until someone stupid - like Samuel Seabury (a fourth year Hufflepuff) - annoys him.

Aaron wears himself down. He no longer cares. He hears the name Burr and no longer feels the same rush of pride or adrenaline. He does more favours, trying to gain as many allies as he can who will actually work out in the long run when his secret is revealed. Thomas Jefferson eyes him up and down whenever the third year is in the same room with him and he can feel his time is running out.

Burr's at the end of his line and he needs more time.

(And while everyone else grew out their hair, Aaron shaved his.)

+

Fourth-year starts and everything works up again. Two champions are chosen from the Goblet of Fire and the two champions reside at Hogwarts. One's the Captain of the Quidditch team and one's The Boy Who Lived. The Yule Ball comes along and Hamilton finds Eliza Schuyler, a fourth year Hufflepuff with a lovely smile and beautiful eyes. Aaron finds Theodosia Prevost - who had broken up with her boyfriend during the holidays - and finds himself happier than he has been in a while. He doesn't confine himself to the comfort of his dorm or the library anymore.

Cedric Diggory dies and all hell breaks loose.

(And while everyone else grew out their hair, Aaron shaved his.)

Hamilton does his best to write pamphlets and articles for Potter during break, trying to convince everyone that Voldemort had come back. He writes as fast as he can non-stop and his friends and Eliza can't do anything except watch a fourteen-year-old prodigy work himself until he is nothing.

(While Alexander writes, Aaron lies in wait.)

+

Fifth-year arrives and the tension is high.

The four friends join the DA: Lafayette making plans to contact the Beauxbaton, spending the majority of his time with Thomas Jefferson, Hercules charming everyone's clothes with protective spells, John teaching small first years Defense Against the Dark Arts and Hamilton continues to write.

The man gains white hairs at the age of fifteen.

But he pushes through and finds himself in Eliza, and with Eliza by his side, he could do anything and everything.

So he writes thirty pages of arguments for Umbridge and signed it anonymously and with the help of the DA he manages to get them pasted and replicated all over the school. The pink troll fumes, but no one is bothered to help her take it down.

(She somehow manages to find out who wrote them anyway.)

So Umbridge makes him rewrite all thirty pages with his own blood. His words engrave themselves and cover the entirety of his left hand and arm like a tattoo, a burning pink as the wounds scar over.

(Potter spots him in the hallways brandishing his arm like a sword and raises the back of his own hand for Hamilton to see.)

(Hamilton smiles, raising his arms even higher. He lets his robe slip down to his shoulder and lets everyone see what he's endured.)

Aaron Burr joins the DA as well. Potter recognizes him from the first year carriage and convinces him to join, and he succeeds because Aaron has nothing to lose anyway.

The Slytherin meets the muggleborn, and he's envious of how the man wears his blood status so _proudly._

The year ends with the death of an innocent man and the Gryffindor spends the entirety of his break damaging and bringing down Cornelius Fudge's reputation until the man is no more than a speck of dirt under Hamilton's shoe and is forced to resign.

+

Sixth year finally starts, yet it feels like it never ends.

Aaron Burr moves up to the top of his class, gaining the respect of all his classmates. He takes extension classes and studies as hard as he can for his NEWTS until he can't study anymore. He interacts more with Alexander, organizing studying sessions, sharing jokes and opinions on things that aren't political. His respect for the man rises up until it's reached the peak.

Aaron manages to ground the man. He pulls Hamilton away from his death and manages to remind the other that in order to write you have to be alive and pulls him away from Thomas Jefferson who manages to indirectly take off three years of Alexander's lifespan every time they meet.

Hamilton continues to write, but Burr always gets him to snap out of it.

(Both Eliza and John are grateful.)

The year passes slowly.

Then the Headmaster dies and Alexander asks to end the relationship for both Eliza's and his safety.

(Eliza cries while Alexander comforts her, whispering understanding words and kissing her forehead as he promises her the world. And sweet Elizabeth - bless her kind soul - understands and knows it's for the best for them.)

(Inside, he fumes quietly. Disgusted and furious by the fact that blood-status is the most important thing about him _still._ )

Aaron attends Dumbledore's funeral and forgets to take off his scarf - his scarf embedded with silver and green - and contemplates leaving the minute he steps onto the grounds as people glare with unrestrained _hatred_. Alexander grabs at his sleeves and takes the scarf off and trades it with his own, pegging his Gryffindor scarf at Aaron and wrapping the other's around his own neck, sticking by Aaron's side for the remainder of the ceremony and daring anyone to say otherwise.

During the break, John, Hercules and Lafayette finally get together, and it's the happiest news anyone has received in a while.

Alexander takes a break but continues to write to Eliza and Aaron. He starts Eliza's with _'My dearest Eliza_ ' and starts Aaron's with ' _My dearest, Burr'_ and pretends the comma was a mistake.

(It isn't.)

(And stubborn Aaron won't admit that he found comfort in those letters.)

+

Seventh year comes along, and all the students brace for war.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander doesn't know when to shut the fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Thanks for all the support on just the first chapter?? I'm so?? Honoured??  
> Sorry for the long delay in uploads. I just haven't had the time to edit and I don't have a beta.  
> (If you wanna be my beta hit me up on my discord plz Kuri#4924)  
> Enjoy!

Dragging his packed suitcase along the linoleum floor of the train station, Alexander walks alongside John, Lafayette and Hercules. His face is sullen, stray hairs (ones that wouldn't be contained inside his elastic) frame his face in a mess of brown strands. His wand - sticking out of the inside of pocket of his robe - is face down, handle up. He keeps his head down but stares straight ahead, eyes nervously flitting across the empty station to make sure there weren't any perpetrators.

The silence of King's Cross deafens them. 

Unlike their first years of school, the atmosphere is tense and apprehensive. Fear reeks out of every breath and every inhale of false comfort that shroud the dark surroundings.

Tiny first years - Merlin save them - huddle together in tightly knit groups. Young faces filled with creases and worries as their eyes are too afraid to look anywhere else besides their parents' faces. The distinguishable difference between blood-status is easy just by looking at the adults that accompany them.

Some are still, one hand upon their children as if ready to push them back at the first sign of conflict while their other spare hand is rested tightly around their wands.

Other parents chatter loudly, laughing and conversing obnoxiously without a care in the world.

(It was easy to guess who was pure and who was not.)

Older witches and wizards talk as though nothing is wrong, though their tense words and body expression shows more then they'll ever let on.

(Frustration wells up in every one of them, not just Alexander. Together, they cursed every god, deity and saint for letting such a thing happen.)

"Alexander!" His name is whispered urgently from behind him, masked with sweetness. It breaks the silence of station and every head turns. "Alexander!"

Eliza Schuyler rushes up to them, suitcase in tow with her eyebrows furrowed. 

"Miss Schuyler," Hamilton smiles, dipping down to kiss her hand. "How was your break?" Out of the corner of his eye, Lafayette takes John's and Hercules' hand and mutters a 'see you' before heading off. Alexander thanks them mentally, allowing himself to be dragged into a much more secluded area by Eliza.

"My break was lovely, thank you for asking." She replies hastily, voice airy and loud. Then, she grasps his hand tight and crouches down. "Why are you here?!" 

Alexander flinches. "To get my education, of course-"

"Don't get smart with me," Eliza hisses, exasperation seeping through her features. "You were supposed to go into hiding! They're not allowing half-bloods without confirmation of their magic identity and certainly  _not_ muggleborns!"

"Well I do, don't I?" Alex retorts. "I'm Alexander Hamilton; Henry Laurens' nephew and John Laurens' cousin."

"But what if you get found out?"

"I'm careful, Betsey-"

"I know you are," Eliza says, shooting him a look. "But haven't you heard? The Carrow siblings have officially been stated and promoted to professors at Hogwarts and Snape to  _Headmaster._ Do you  _know_ what the  _means_ for you?"

Alexander scowls. "Figured. Bloody fucking snake-"

" _Language!"_ She hisses, glancing around fearfully. The train bell sounds, reminding them of time. "He's got spies everywhere and all three of them are Death Eaters, you have to be careful."

"When am I not?"

Eliza doesn't even get the chance to speak. "Actually, don't answer that. But I will, I promise." He brushes a strand of loose hair behind her hair, kissing her forehead. Eliza's expression softens, kissing his cheek. 

"Is there really no way to convince you?" She murmurs.

"My dearest, certainly not-"

"Not even Angelica?"

"Heavens no, woman, on't send any of your sisters after me. No, she won't be able to. Hogwarts is the only home I've ever known and I'll be damned if I let someone like Snap run and ruin it. I'm fighting a war and I plan to win."

"Peggy-?"

Alexander tightens his hold on Eliza's hand, bringing it up to his chest. "I'm sorry, 'Liza."

She sighs again, her fingers lightly tracing the scarring of the words on his arm.

"Stay alive." The Hufflepuff smiles sadly. "Come back to me."

The two hug, clinging to each other like a lifeline.

(He lets it linger. She lets him go.)

Eliza breaks the hug first, sniffling as her sad smile turns wobbly and her eyes start to tear up.

"Well-" The woman breathes in, shaking her head. "Goodbye, Hamilton." She turns on her heel and walks back to Peggy, who greets her with a wobbly smile.

The bell rings one last time and Alexander walks off without looking back.

 

+

 

Alexander slides open the compartment door, grinning at his friends. "Yo."

He's greeted with a variety of languages: French, Spanish and English.

Oh, and a hum of acknowledgement.

"Well if it isn't  _Aaron Burr,_ sir." The Gryffindor drawls, sitting next to the Slytherin. "How was your break?" Grinning, he winks at the other man as he leans back.

(Burr shifts uncomfortably to the end of the chair, face contorting into a disgusted look.)

"Fantastic," Burr mutters, flipping the page of his book."

(The Slytherin had joined their squad unexpectedly and unofficially during their sixth year after he had to personally haul Hamilton's unconscious ass up three pairs of moving stairs and into the Gryffindor Common Room. Said Slytherin also had to wait a solid half-hour for John Laurens to come back from Quidditch Practice and then both of them proceeded to reluctantly drag a dead weight up another staircase before tucking the man in.)

("That damned fool," Laurens had muttered bitterly, glaring at the sleeping Gryffindor. "He'll work himself to death one day."

"Or you could kill him right now." Aaron had quipped before leaving.)

(Needless to say, there's really no way you can't be friends after something as intimate as that.)

"Your parents?"

"Brilliant."

"Theodosia?"

Burr's dark complexion flushes a dark maroon.

_Aww,_ Hamilton muses, smirking. "Well?"

He glares at Alexander, snapping his book shut. "She's doing fine, Hamilton. Why do you ask?"

John snickers, shaking his head. "You're too aggressive, Burr. Lighten up a bit, come on."

"I'll only lighten up when the sun refuses to rise. Now leave me alone."

Alexander sees Lafayette frown, staring at the other man with a look he couldn't quite place. Confused, he shakes his head and moves his attention to Herc who happened to be braiding Laurens' long hair, his large hands weaving through the curls gently.

He gags mockingly. "You three physically disgust me," Alexander mutters, looking away. "Get a room."

"Only if you get one with Eliza." Joh retorts, rolling his eyes. "We all remember sixth year." His voice raises a pitch. "Sweetest couple in Hogwarts! My ass, Christ."

Hercules snorts, "What a title."

"You were very occupied with Mademoiselle Schuyler if I remember correctly."

"Ferma to bouche, Lafayette."

"Faîtes-moi, Hamilton." The Frenchman says, raising his eyebrows.

Hamilton responds with a look of mock gasp and leaning as far back as he can, earning a bark of laughter from Lafayette. "Marquis de Lafayette how _dare_ you."

Aaron Burr glances up from his book in interest, eyebrows raised. "You speak French?"

"How observant," Hamilton mutters. "Yeah, I'm fluent."

"Who taught you?"

"My mother taught me." He replies, shrugging. "How about you?"

"I'm not fluent in it, no."

"That's okay," Hercules cuts in, grinning. "We never know what they're saying if it's any help."

Aaron sinks back into his book, nodding. "Good to know."

The group sits in silence for a few minutes, the occasional observation from Hamilton or the hushed small-talk between the three boyfriends breaking it once in a while.

"Oh, by the way." The Gryffindor says. "'Liza and I broke up.'"

"You're a fucking idiot, Alex."

He splutters, expression indignant. "I didn't do anything this time! Well, technically I did but that's not the point. Did you hear about the Carrows and Snape?"

Hercules raises his eyebrows, hands still tangling with John's hair. "No? The Carrows as in the convicted Death Eaters?"

The Gryffindor nods. "And you know how I asked John to be my cousin this break?"

They hum, nodding. 

"They're not letting muggleborns into Hogwarts anymore, and half-bloods only if they have a confirmed history of magic. Snape has been confirmed as the New Headmaster and the Carrows are new professors."

John winces. "Oh shit."

"What subjects are they taking over?" Burr asks, a hint of worry flashing through his expression.

Alexander shakes his head. "I'm not sure. But whatever it is it's not going to be good."

 

+

 

Alexander's first experience with the Carrows goes swimmingly.

(Not really.)

As he waves a cheerful goodbye to the retreating carriages, his attention is carried off to see a small first year getting pushed down by a pudgy woman with red hair, her ugly pig-face contorted into a sneer. She spits on the smaller student and he's about ready to argue and shout when Burr places an arm on his shoulder.

Alexander lets it go because it's probably just an older student pushing their authority.

(But then again-)

Then the woman yells out 'filthy mud-blood' and he almost rips out Burr's arm with the force of a thousand men as he marches over there, fuming.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." The Gryffindor starts, a false smile plastered on his face. "Trouble?"

The woman is small, stocky and short and she's around the same height as him, but her ugliness radiated off of her like poison.

(Alexander is sure that if all of the ugliness oozed off of her it would be as tall - if not taller - than Hogwarts.)

"What's it to you, Gryffindor?" She hisses, her sneer contorting into an atrocious mess. "You got a problem with me treating this -" She looks down scathingly at the scared first-year. "-this _thief_ like the trash it is?"

"Pardon me," He mutters. "But I'm not sure what it is that she's stolen."

She laughs, a vile laugh that comes off as more of a harsh cackle. "Why _magic,_ of course! She's a mudblood, that's treason-"

_"Excuse me?"_ Alexander snarls because he is so _sick_ and _tired_ \-  "What does her blood-status have to do with absolutely anything? She's clearly earned her right to be here and-"

The woman glares, his blood turning cold. Her eyes glimmer with interest, though it's masked with disgust. "You're mudblood too, are you?"

"Y-" Alexander almost says on instinct but remembers that he has to keep up a lie and be just as proud. "No." He stands to his full-height, puffing out his chest. "I'm the cousin of John Laurens and nephew of Henry Laurens and you will treat me with respect. You have no right to be treating anyone like this." Alexander acknowledges all the surrounding people stare at him. He turns to them. "Is this just?! Should this be allowed somewhere like Hogwarts?!"

Surrounding choruses of 'no' and 'of course not' ring out through the crowd. 

" _Young man-!_ " The woman starts but is cut off once again. 

"I don't see a problem here, ma'am," Alexander says. "We're all people of magic here, aren't we? Don't tell me the Ministry is that useless to send letters out to muggles."

(A distance 'holy shit' is heard and Hamilton can guarantee that it's John.)

"Well-"

"If you would like to debate politics I would be glad to do so!" He smiles heatedly, taking a step towards her. "'But wouldn't it be better if you took this to your useless friends at the Ministry? Surely they could clear up this mess just as well.

" _Well I never-!_ "

"Shut your mouth." He dares. "You are spilling absolute fucking nonsense and worthless bigotry. Don't shove it down our throats here at Hogwarts. We don't appreciate such comments and we sure as hell won't tolerate it. Just because you're an older student-"

"Older?!" She snickers, pointing a wand between his eyes. "You think I'm a student here? Your life is not worth anything, half-blood. I have the law on my side and the Ministry."

Silence. He coughs and lowers it, the words _Accio Wand_ ghosting his lips.

Alexander stares her in the eyes and is not surprised when he doesn't find a soul.

"You're clearly not a teacher if you're being this stupid."

The woman turns bright red. "You - _how dare you! -_ young man I can get you _expelled!_ What's your name, man!?"

"Alexander Hamilton and don't you forget it." 

"I am a Professor and you will treat me-!"

"With respect. Got it. No with all due respect, Professor, what's your name?"

"Professor Carrow. Once I'm done with you I'll make sure you can't even fit into your own shoes-"

"Oh you can bend over and I'll show you where it fits, Death Eater!" The Gryffindor calls out, flipping her off.

Carrow storms off angrily, cursing and muttering 'filth' and words of the like from under her breath.

Not dwelling too long on the Professor, he turns his attention to the small first-year. "You alright?"

The girl nods, brown hair falling over her wide eyes.

"What's your name?" The Gryffindor asks gently, smiling. 

"Veronica." She mutters. "Veronica Sawyer."

"Nice to meet you, Veronica. Where are your friends?"

Veronica points towards the boats where a small blonde and brunette girl wave back shakily.

"Alright, Veronica. Stay safe for me, yeah?"

She nods, legs wobbly as she runs off to her friends.

"Alexander!" His name is cried out by a familiar voice. "Alexander Hamilton you stupid _fool!_ "

The male turns to his friend with an awkward smile. "Hey-"

"That was Alecto Carrow! A Death Eater - what are you - fuck - are you okay?!" John splutters, checking his friend for any injuries that could've happened. "You _idiot!!!_ "

"Did you expect me to just stand there?!" Alexander snaps. "I'm fighting for something, John-"

"And we're with you, but the situation is fraught!" John retorts, eyebrows furrowed. "We have to be careful! You can't just -"

"Mon ami!" Lafayette starts, exasperated. He looks close to tears. "You can't just run off like that! Who knows what she could've done- We can't lose you, mon petite lion, we-" The Frenchman starts panicking and his accent gets progressively stronger until nothing he says in English is distinguishable.

"What Laf's trying to say is -" Hercules murmurs, a comforting hand on Lafayette's distressed form. "He's trying to say that the Carrow's are dangerous and can't just run off and pull some reckless stunt-" He sighs, inhaling. "We fight when we want change but this isn't the way to go -"

"I can't let her tarnish muggleborns-"

_"She had a fucking wand pointed at your forehead, Alexander!"_ Laurens snaps, tugging at his hair. "We don't take that lightly! I'm all fucking for it, let's go buddy but you're gonna die at this rate and I'm not ready-"

"Who are you proving yourself to?" Burr comes from the side of the Gryffindor, disappointment seeping through his words. "What are you trying to prove? The entire school knows your name, they all know what you're capable of. What more do you need to prove? They know what you've done - seen proof of it - so what part of them is going to change?"

Alexander stares intently at Aaron, mouth closing without any words coming out.

"A war's a war, Hamilton. It's fought with an army, not one person."

Hercules nods. "Aaron's right."

"You're not alone, Alex," John says, finally. He looks frustrated: curls covering his freckles and cheeks when he was tugging on them and his eyes are red from contained tears. "We're fighting with you."

He finally closes his mouth in defeat. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry, alright?"

Hercules glares at him, wrapping an arm around Lafayette.

"Je suis désolé, Laf. Peux-tu me pardonner?"

The Ravenclaw nods frantically, throwing his arms around Alexander and still rambling in French. "S'il vous plaît ne le faites pas encore, Alexander."

"Je ne vais pas, Lafayette."

Hercules - satisfied - smiles and pats Alexander on the back, heading up to the drawbridge of Hogwarts. They all follow along.

"...Is your arm okay?" Alexander asks, glancing at Burr. "I know I kind of went aggressive there, but-"

"It's fine, Hamilton." They reply. "I placed my hand on your shoulder, you merely pushed it off."

"I'm not good with healing spells but if you need anything I'll-"

"I'm fine," Burr states, ending the conversation. "I appreciate the concern, but I'll need to be going now. See you."

"Bye!" Alexander waves weakly. He's enveloped in a feeling of foreign emptiness and silence before he's had enough and moves up to his friends. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/myuweria
> 
> I'll start writing the next one now lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/myuweria
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Updates will be quick and on a schedule until school starts! Feedback is appreciated as this is my first fic (ever) and I would like ways to improve!


End file.
